Stop Sticking!
by JustaBabyMonster
Summary: Peni's own spider powers do come in, but slower than everyone else! She didn't know it'd happen and doesn't know how to deal with it, so she looks to her fathe- friend for help
1. 1

**_Hello! welcome to my first spider verse fic! It's terrible, and I don't really care!_**

Peni sighed as she looked at the small transporter she had made. She has yet to test it, and she doesn't have the time to do so. With school and the city needing to be saved all the time, there wasn't much she had in the way of free time. Plus rebuilding the mech and making sure her friend was ok with being out of it for a while?! That was stressful! That little spider, she called him Bitsy, was always so picky. Sure, he was allowed to be, but it was annoying at times...

The girl let her eyes close. Maybe a little rest would be ok. No one was screaming outside, she had all her homework done, the coding and rewiring for Sp/dr was done and now she just needed to rebuild the main part of it. Everything was going the way she wanted. Finally.

A soft yawn came from her. Those sparkling eyes looked to the holographic clock that was on her desk. 2 AM. The little spider girl flopped down on her bed, finally getting some well deserved rest.

It's been a few years since the whole dimensional travel incident. Sure, she fixed the mech from that, but after fighting with a new villain in her own city, she had to do it all again.

Four hours pass and her alarm wakes her up. The flashing lights and loud beeping always seemed to do the trick, but it was Saturday. She forgot to turn off her alarm last night.

Peni sat up and turned it off, rubbing her eyes and yawning. The smell of her aunt's wheat-cakes filled the house. Perfect thing to wake up to. She gave a small smile and grabbed her phone from the charger before walking downstairs. On the table there was a note and a pile of the delicious food on a plate for her. The note was telling Peni about how she'd be alone for a week or two and how everything she needed was easy to get. Right. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were going on a trip. She almost forgot about that.

Peni grabbed a fork and knife, sitting down and digging into the plate of food. Syrup making her face and hands a little sticky. After eating she went to take care of the dishes, but something was wrong. Her hand stuck to the plate. Her other hand was stuck to the cutlery. She rolled her eyes, assuming it was the syrup that was so sticky.

After turning on the sink and washing the syrup from her hands, she realized the plate was still stuck. She had gotten the silverware into the sink, but the plate was a different story.

The girl growled, trying once again to get the plate into the sink, but instead of doing that, the plate ended up breaking. Peni sighed, going to find the broom so she could clean this up, but her feet were stuck. That's when she realized what was going on.

**"BITSY!"**

Her forehead had a red pulsing anime like vein as she looked at the spider on the wall. Her eyes narrow and literally staring daggers at him.

**"You never said this would happen!"**

The spider didn't exactly talk per say, but he did communicate with her!

**"What do you mean you didn't know!! It's been years and this is the first time this is happening!!"**

Bitsy kinda just went and got something. He dragged her transporter to her. The girl groaned, knowing she'd have to use it.

**"After i get dressed I'll go see Peter**,** i guess..."**

Well, getting to her room was a struggle. She ended up breaking a few things and ripping some wallpaper, but she'd fix it later. Getting dressed was a mess too. She was going to wear a nice dress that would let her blend into Peter's universe, but that got ripped thanks to her fingers getting stuck. So her normal school uniform would have to do...

Peni packed a bag full of things she would need. Snacks, tools in case her transporter broke and in case she wanted to make something, a sweatshirt, and an outfit she swore she'd never wear. With that on her back and the transporter basically stuck to her hand, she gave a nod.

**"Bitsy, you stay here. The mech is in working condition so if anything happens, take care of it. Just try not to bump the left arm too much...i still have to work on that..."**

The girl then opened a portal with the small device in her hand. The portal was a dark grey and lead to an alleyway that had broken glass and trash everywhere, but that didn't matter. She went through, the portal closing behind her.

The monochrome world was one she's wanted to see for a while. Sure, she got to see bits and pieces of it when the collider was on, but this was amazing.

Peni pulled the hoodie from her bag. It was a dark grey with red and blue stitching. After putting that on and covering all that was bright and colorful about herself, she went to go find trouble. Where there was trouble, Spider Man was sure to show up. Right?

As she walked around, she noticed that a few people saw the minimal color on her sweatshirt. And the color of her skin. She gave them a nervous smile and a small wave. Trying to seem like she belonged.

The girl couldn't find anything! Her eyes searched for trouble and she was starting to give up hope. That is, before her spider sense told her to duck.

She ducked down, watching as a car flew over her head. The girl got into a fighting stance, her eyes narrowing at the black and white villain. But her determination was cut short. Webs trapped the thing. Peni cheered, knowing the one responsible for that.

She was tempted to turn around and just yell out his name, but then his identity would be out. She didn't know what to do.

Instead she just looked. Seeing the trenchcoat blowing in the wind made her smile. The smell of rain followed the breeze, even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

That's when he saw the color. He saw her pale skin and the two colors the others wore. He jumped down from the roof and walked over to her. Offering his hand to help guide her to his little apartment. This silent gesture was enough for the child. She took his hand, walking with him through the darkened streets.


	2. 2

**"So how'd you get here, kid?"**

**"I made a dimensional transporter. It's so weird. King Pin was trying to stab a hole through dimensions, causing it to become unstable and break, but if you just simply slice through instead, it works much better. Plus a recalibration of the central-"**

Noir wasn't listening at this point. Sure, he was still engaged in the conversation, but she was talking too futuristic for him to understand. In fact, it was something even Olivia Octavius herself wouldn't understand. It's just strange...

Peni finally stopped talking about her transporter and looked to Peter. Her eyes sparkling with joy. Oh! Her last sentence was a question! What was it?

**"Hm?"**

**"What's been going on with you?"**

**"Oh, not much. Normal stuff. Fighting and junk"**

She nodded, not telling him about her abilities yet. Yes, everyone else in the spider gang could do what she's learning to, but it's a big step. It felt like just yesterday that she was crying because she felt inferior to the other spiders. Like she was useless without Bitsy and everyone else. The whole interaction with the others ruined her entire self image.

Before meeting them, she was confident. She was strong, determined, and felt like she was a real super hero! But then it all changed, seeing them sticking to walls, shoot webs and swing with grace, use strength only imaginable by any common person, and then seeing Miles with his invisibility and shocking?! She felt like an outcast...

**"Is it ok if i stay with you for a while? There's a whole war thing going on at home that i don't wanna be involved with"**

Sure, she lied. She didn't want him to know she was just lonely because her family was out and she was having trouble doing things without sticking to stuff...

**"Sure. Just try not to get noticed. Not many people know what color is around here"**

She couldn't see it, but she knew he winked. Kinda hard to tell what he's doing under that mask and the goggles. But Peni had a hunch.

The day ended uneventfully. Peter made food for her and himself. Nothing that good, but it wasn't bad either. Now, Peni was trying not to gag, not because of the taste, but because all she eats has color. This was just too weird for her.

That night, Noir actually got some sleep. Normally he doesn't, seeing as how crime doesn't sleep either. But it's the fact that Peni was there that let him rest.

Midnight came. The girl was used to staying up far longer. Falling asleep did come easy to Peni, but without the white noise of the small engine in her floating bed or the rushing of cars outside her window, she was struggling to rest. Her eyes closed as she snuggled close to the man, trying to use his heart as some kind of sound, but under the layers of clothes he wore, she could barely hear it...

Peni growled quietly. She got up and went into her bag. She pulled out a suit. Just like the rest of the gang! But this one was made her own. It was the same sea foam green as her cat back pack, and the web designs on it were a darker blue. On the waist there was a small pink skirt and on the head there were two holes for her hair. For twin ponytails. She put it on, the pale pink tinted eyes on it blinked a few times. Peni said she'd never wear this again. She made it after meeting everyone. Trying to wear it to save people was...awful. They mistook her for a villian. Someone who would show no mercy. Even with the bright colors.

Peni moved her hair so that the jet black was sticking through the holes. She thought that since the city was so quiet, maybe she could teach herself how to climb and swing. Just as the others do.

After a quick replication and modification, she had her own web shooters. The girl went outside through an open window, not wanting to wake the one that reminded her so much of her dad.

Peni crawled up the wall, her fingers not wanting to let go of the dark grey brick, but with some pulling and a groan they finally released.

Now. As for swinging, she's seen the others in action. It looked pretty simple. A lot of geometry was involved in it, along with simple knowledge of physics. The girl bit her lip in concentration under the mask, a little quirk she got from her father. The web shot from her wrist, allowing her to give a small cheer. She calibrated it right! And on the first try!

Oh, only if Bitsy were here to see her! He'd be so proud! She grabbed onto the web, not exactly trusting the shooter to keep it in place with her weight.

Gracefully, she was off. Shooting webs from one place to another, swinging through the city with such joy. It was easy! She felt like this was what she was meant to do all along! That is... before the webbing snapped and sent her crashing to the ground.

The girl landed on her feet, but the momentum sent her rolling into a wall. Her back colliding with the brick before she could stop herself. Her face having hit the concrete a few times before that.

Peni sat up with a wince. Her hand on her back. The mask showing one eye was closed and the other was narrowed. She stood up, hearing popping and cracking coming from her hips. Nothing important seemed broken though. So she was fine.

Looking out onto the streets, she saw that there was almost no one out. And the ones that were out were either drunk, high, or homeless. Sheesh. This is what Peter has to deal with every day? She felt bad for him...

As Peni walked back to the apartment, she yawned. Finally getting tired enough to sleep. She crawled into the window she escaped from, only to see Peter awake and ready to fight. But it was her colorful suit that made him relax.

**"So you decided to try and be like the rest of us?"**

**"Sorta"**

**"How'd that go for ya, kid?"**

Silence. She took off the mask, showing a black eye and a broken nose. Peter sighed softly, picking her up and taking her into the bathroom. He turned on the light and grabbed a wash cloth, putting it under some cold water. He looked at her nose, knowing he'd have to fix how it was sitting.

**"Now, this will probably hurt. But i gotta re-set your nose. You can trust me though... I've done this to myself more times than i care to remember"**

Peni only nodded. Allowing his fingers to gently grab her face. After a snap and a yelp of pain, it was done. She ran her finger down her nose, noticing how it lined up perfectly. Peter moved her fingers so he could put some medical tape on it to keep it in place. He then handed her the wash cloth to keep on her eye.

As Peni held it there, she yawned. Her eyes closing for a moment. Peter shook his head and picked her up again. He placed her on the bed, letting her fall asleep. He soon did the same, holding her close and protectively as he dozed off.


	3. 3

**_For the user that reviewed, no! Actually Peni's spider costume is based on nothing! I was eating pizza and then i thought about what her costume would look like! It's simply based off Peni._**

Peni awoke to the sound of struggling. She quickly got up, her hair a mess and her eye still swollen and bruised. She was ready to fight. Luckily it didn't need to come to that. Peter was just having an issue with opening something for breakfast. Peni smiled and walked over. Opening it for him and giving a soft smile. he returned the smile, even if she couldn't see it under his mask.

Peni sat on the counter. Her hands sticking to it. Yes, she was still wearing her odd colored costume. But she didn't know how to control everything.

**"Um... Hey Peter?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"How did you deal with getting your powers?"**

**"... Can we not talk about this?"**

Peni gave a nod. Ok, if he doesn't like taking about it, she could always go ask the other Peter. The human one. Ham would probably give her some random story that had nothing to do with it. Plus, he didn't really get powers. He was kinda just turned into a pig. He was a spider before.

Peni sighed and tried to jump down, her hands sticking and making her kinda fumble. She groaned as she tried to pull herself free. Noir wasn't looking, so he spoke.

**"Why do you ask though? It's not like-"**

He saw her stuck to the counter and shook his head. Watching her as she tried to get free from her own mistake. She wasn't actually listening to him when he spoke, so she didn't realize he saw her like this.

**"Peni. Relax. That's all you gotta do"**

She looked up at him. Her eyes sparkling with curiosity. Would that really work?! She took a deep breath and let it out. as she exhaled, her fingers let go of the counter. She was in shock. That actually worked!!

Peni jumped up and hugged him. Mumbling something that he couldn't quite decipher. She didn't really even know what she said. Probably a thank you or something.

And now it was time for an explanation. She sat down, eating a bagel and looking at Peter. He wanted this to be real and sincere, so he had taken off his mask. The light grey skin was interrupted by a few darker grey scars. His eyes seemed distant, yet engaged in what he was doing. Peni tilted her head as he put on a pair of glasses. Didn't the spider bite fix the whole eyesight thing? That's when she saw they didn't have lenses. Oh, so he just liked wearing them.

**"So..."**

**"Ok i was going to tell you, but i wanted to get better with all of it first! Bitsy never said this would happen and I thought i was just gonna have the spider sense forever. He was just as shocked as i was when this happened and told me to go to someone who understands"**

**"And here i thought you were bitten again"**

**"Peter, i just need help. I can't be like this at home. Everyone i fight either is a mech, has a mech, or is way too advanced for just this. I plan on doing what I've been doing, fighting with Bitsy, but i just need to learn to control this before i can"**

**"And that's why you made your own web shooters?"**

He raised an eyebrow, knowing that controlling what she got has nothing to do with the shooters. Peni gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't want to meet his gaze, thinking it'd be one of suspicion or disappointment.

He was actually quite proud of her. It didn't matter that she was going a little off track to him. He was proud that she was taking this so well.

**"See, that was just for fun. I thought that if i learned to swing like you, maybe we could go take a break from everything but that didn't go so well..."**

He smirked, picking up his mask and taking off the glasses he was wearing. After putting the mask back on, he went over and grabbed the brightly colored one.

**"You could have asked me for help. I can teach you"**

He tossed her the mask before slipping the goggles on over his own. Peni gave a smile. She put on the mask, adjusting her hair so it stuck out.

**"But what about the whole color thing?"**

**"I'll deal with whatever that brings later"**

Peter walked to the door, opening it and holding it open for Peni. She kicked off the cabinets and rolled over the hardwood floors. Yes, her suit had wheels on the heels. Just as all her shoes do.

Peter decided he'd take her to a more secluded part of the city. A part where people don't often go. But to get the, he needed to keep her hidden. He said he'd deal with her color later, but he wasn't actually feeling up to doing that. Once he closed the door, he took off his trenchcoat and plopped it on the girl. She laughed quietly before adjusting it and putting it on.

**"What about my head?"**

Peter tapped his chin. Finally taking off his hat and placing it on her head. Yes, her face was still visible, but he thought that maybe if she kept her head down, no one would notice.

Peni thought only for a moment before smiling under the mask. The pink tinted eyes narrowing slightly but with joy. She pulled the hat down so she looked mysterious.

**"Detective Parker is on the case-"**

She couldn't keep herself from laughing at her own little joke. Sure, she was only imitating things she's seen in movies from ancient times and making fun of Peter while doing so, but it was enough to make the man even give a little chuckle.

Hearing that, Peni was beaming with joy. She made him laugh! The whole way to the desolate part of town, she had a skip in her step.


	4. 4

The two soon got to the quiet area. Peter climbed up a building with ease. Peni watched, her eyes following every movement.

She shed the extra layers and put them down. Her hands shaking slightly. She wasn't scared, just a little nervous.

**"Now. Let's see you do this. Try a different way than i went"**

Peni nodded. Ok, different way. She looked around. Her eyes landing on a few things. So if she kicked off of that, landed there, and jumped off of that, she'd make it! Ok! Action time!

The girl ran to a wall, her feet catching it and allowing her to stick. She kicked off of it, jumping over to a fire escape and landing on the rail. She held onto it for a moment, her fingers not wanting to let go. Once she looked down, she realized she was actually pretty high up. No, she wasn't afraid of heights. At least not normally. But seeing as how she didn't have Bitsy here and she was probably going to mess this up, she was terrified of falling.

That much was clear to Peter. With a sympathetic smile under the mask, he spoke. Telling her that he'd catch her if she fell. She gave a nod, her fingers finally came off of the rail.

A jump across the alleyway and a small fumble followed. Her fingers stuck to the gutter while her feet kept her from falling, being pushed against the building and sticking too. Little hands scrambled to get onto the roof. She didn't have the strength the others did, so pulling herself up was kinda hard.

She did it! She was out of breath and halfway into a panic, but she was on the roof with Peter. But now, it was time to practice swinging. That scared her.

Peni listened as Peter explained what to do. She didn't quite understand all of it, with him using slang that she hasn't learned yet, but she nodded anyway. Then he showed her. Shooting a web to a building a block down and swinging down to it. He stuck to the wall, waiting for his little student to follow.

Peni took a deep breath and nodded. Her feet on the edge of the roof as she shot a web, watching it stick to a wall. She gave a soft smile as she grabbed the web and jumped from the roof. Hoping this time would go better than last.

It did, until she got to Peter. She tried to stick to the wall, but her body was already screaming at her to stop with all this. Peter grabbed onto her wrist before she could fall.

Peni did stick, but not very well. The two climbed to the roof, deciding it'd be best for Peni to take a break. The girl collapsed and kinda just laid on her stomach.

Her body has given up on her. It's not right! She's supposed to get up! Never give in! Always get back up...no matter what... And here she is, her body sore and tired, her mind fighting with itself, and her spider sense going crazy.

Wait, what was that last one? Peni sat up. Her eyes narrow and her mind clearing. Her body was still begging for rest, but that didn't matter to her right now.

**"Do you feel that...?"**

She needed to know if it was for where she was, or if it was Bitsy. Peter gave a shrug and a head shake. Then it was Bitsy. He was in trouble!

Peni shot up, her hands going to her back, grabbing something out of her bag. It was the transporter. Peter understood. His silence wasn't broken, but when she looked to him he nodded at her.

Turning on the device was a little tricky in the suit. It needed a fingerprint to work, but she bypassed that easily. And within moments, she was back in her own dimension. Home.

Her ears were ringing. The sense of danger was strong and normally she'd be running from that, keeping herself and everyone around safe. But now, she was going towards the danger.

Every so often she'd be told to look out or duck or something by her sense but there wasn't much else. The way to Bitsy was...Well. It was long. Her body, still begging for rest, had to deal with the pain she was putting it through. Swinging, running, and climbing was just how she got there. Once she got close enough, she could hear Bitsy telling her to help and then escape. But she didn't listen.

She stood in front of the broken mech. Bitsy crawled out and onto her shoulder. She only glanced back at it, seeing that the glass was broken and none of the limbs were attached to it. Well... There goes her week of relaxing. Now she had to fix this mess.

**"Ok...What did this...?"**

Peni looked around. Nothing was putting her in danger at the moment, so now was the perfect time to get this home. She took something from the side pocket of her bag and opened it up. There was a beam of light that came from it and made the broken bot disappear. It was now in her room, waiting to be reassembled.

Peni looked to Bitsy. Narrowing her eyes at what he told her. She couldn't believe it!

**"What do you mean it was organic?! That much damage can't be done by something that isn't at least somewhat robotic!"**

She sighed, knowing this device was only meant to get man made things to different places, but she used it to get herself home.

After assessing the damage, she noted that it would take longer than a week to fix this. And as for who did this? She had to take care of that soon too...

**"Did you at least see what it looked like?"**

She shook her head and sighed. Of course she had no leads! Nothing for her was ever easy! Can't she just have a few days where she can relax and not deal with someone trying to kill her or destroy the city?

Apparently not


	5. 5

**_Heyyo, i know nothing of Peni's world. I don't read the comics cuz i can't find them for free and I'm basically going off heavy headcanon. Should've said this in the beginning tbh-_**

Peni sighed as she started to rebuild the bot. Bitsy sitting on her shoulder as she worked. As for right now, she needed to get the limbs reattached. She took out a pen. On the side of it there was a logo. Stark Industries. She clicked the pen and it shot out a red beam of light. A welding tool. Nice.

As she worked, time passed. She had taken off the mask to see better but the rest of the suit stayed on.

The day continues. She has only one of the limbs reattached by the time she's ready to pass out. Peni didn't let her body rest though. She'll rest when she's defeated whatever or whoever did this.

She went downstairs and looked in the fridge. Energy drinks with minimal caffeine caught her eye. She grabbed one and downed it, but she's had better with Miles and Gwen...

She's also heard about how coffee is supposed to keep you awake. Sadly, all the plants that made coffee beans went extinct 600 years before she was born. But that doesn't mean she can't visit a few friends and get some...

**"Come on Bitsy. We're gonna go somewhere"**

She pulled out the transporter after pulling her mask back on. It seemed to be something easy to wear and fun too! As long as she didn't think about what happened last time.

Peni input some numbers and watched as a portal opened. She walked through and it closed behind her. She had a tired smile under the mask as she walked around. A few people looking at her like she was insane. Wearing her own version of a spider man suit...It didn't matter to her. Miles had made his black and red! Gwen's is white and pink! Peni can have hers this strange sea foam green, blue, and pink!

She walked to a coffee shop, tapping her wrist as she did. A holographic screen came up, looking like something she used to pay for things in her dimension. That's when she realized they have different currency...

**"Bitsy... Do you know where we can get money?"**

She looked to the spider on her shoulder. He suggested Miles, being in his universe and all, but she didn't want to deal with him asking how she got there. And why she was wearing what she was. Maybe she could just go into his dorm and take some money... If she left a note it'd be fine, right?

**"That'll have to do..."**

She walked to the school, her eyes narrowing at the height of the window she knew well. She climbed up, seeing as how everyone around was busy with something.

Once at the window, she peeked inside, seeing his roommate inside. They've met properly before. She introduced herself after all the commotion and shock. He was actually pretty nice.

Peni crawled inside, giving a wave to the boy after talking off her mask. He sat up from reading his comics on the floor. His eyes looking to her curiously.

**'I thought you were in your dimension"**

**"I was. But i made a transporter. Plus i want coffee and there's none in my dimension. All the coffee bean plants were killed off about 600 years before i was born"**

**"oh"**

She then reached under the bottome bunk and pulled out a shoe box that had "Miles private property" written on it. She opened it and smiled, taking a few dollars before closing it and going to the desk. She started to write a note, but it was in Japanese at first. She crossed that out and wrote in English. Signing at the bottom her name. A heart over the i.

The girl walked to a coffee shop. Her mask back on and covering her face. If anyone asked, she said her mom made it for her since she wants to be just like Spider Man.

Peni yawned before ordering herself a coffee filled with sugar and creamer. She was going to get as much sugar and caffeine out of this trip as possible! There was nothing that would stop her!

Once she got her cup, she opened the transporter, looking at it like a phone. It was shaped like one so it didn't stand out. She walked into an empty alleyway before opening a portal and going home.

Normally she wouldn't take stuff from other dimensions, but hey. She was tired and ready to crash. As she sipped the sugary drink she noticed things getting quiet. Too quiet. Sure, the humming of engines and things were still going, but there were no people outside. There was no one...

She downed the rest of the drink and went outside. Her suit still on and the mask keeping her identity secret. Yes, people knew Peni Parker was the one with the spider mech and saved people, but they didn't know much else about her. And if she were going to use her actual powers now, she needed to keep who she was hidden.

It's funny really. A secret identity was something she would have never thought about a few years ago. But now?

Peni looked around. Her bosy still begging for sleep, but her mind overpowering that. She spotted a crowd of people and after walking over and seeing what they were looking at, she flinched. Did her transporter do this? A portal like this shouldn't be open.

**"Ok people. Stand back. I got this taken care of"**

She checked to make sure her bag was still on her back. It was. Good. Bitsy was also still on her shoulder. She jumped through, her eyes narrowing as she did.

Upon landing face first on a building, her body finally won. She was unconscious. Bitsy made sure no one got near her, but he couldn't fend off people, being just a spider.

A figure walked over to the girl. This figure seemed to be just as small as she was, but with it being dark, Bitsy couldn't tell if this person was a friend or foe.

The figure looked at Peni. Those eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. A smile crept across it's face. That made Bitsy worry...

It sat down next to Peni and looked at the transporter that was in her bag. That's what made the figure pick up the girl and take her inside.

Bitsy only followed, trying to wake the girl up.


	6. 6

**_Y'all ready to hate me? I hope so_****_. Cuz i hate myself for this_**

Peni woke up to find herself on a bed. She sat up and tilted her head. Her mask was still on, so that's good. But she had no idea where she was. She saw things that looked old. At least to her they did. But in a jar there was her friend. She grabbed the jar with a growl and tried to open it.

**"Don't worry Bitsy. You'll be out soon"**

That's when her spider sense warned her that someone was coming. She ducked under the bed she was laying on before, still holding the jar and trying to get the spider out of it. The lid must've been glued on or something.

Peni watched as a pair of shoes walked past the bed. They were black, probably fake leather. On the top of the front there were spikes that seemed to shine. They looked plastic though. Straps on the side with a metal buckle on each. And on the side she could see a zipper. They seemed to be smaller than her own shoes. So this person was probably younger than her. Or just smaller.

She heard a quiet laugh. Was this person trying to help her? Probably not. The fact that Bitsy was in a jar made Peni rethink anything telling her this was good. Just her luck if she were to be honest with herself. Any spider person always has rotten luck. No matter where they are.

Now, to find out who this person was. Peni scooted forward so she could get a better look. She saw straight brown hair that was cut short, pale skin, leggings with space on them. Everything just seemed to point to this girl being a normal kid. That was until she took off her sweatshirt. A strange looking device on her back made Peni back up and stay under the bed.

Those big brown eyes looked to the spider. The two were talking, just not out loud.

_"What did she do to you?"_

Nothing. That's good. She didn't want her friend going through tests and experiments. The spider girl looked to the other girl. Listening to her muttering. At least before it turned to actual taking.

**"Oh, Spider girl... Where'd you go?"**

The girl laughed as four arms came from the device on her back. They looked rough, almost like prototypes. They were completely mechanical and grey. Peni couldn't help but take a sharp breath. Dropping the jar as she realized her guess was right. This was a universe she's never been to, but she knows any Octavius when she sees one. At least once the reveal-

That little sound made the other girl smirk and lift the bed with two of the extra arms. Peni grabbed the jar and narrowed her eyes, ready to fight

**"I'm quite curious about you...Any other spider person would hide on the ceiling or out the window...You chose under a bed. And then there's the fact that you kept the spider that bit you. Don't you find that a little odd?"**

**"I don't know what you're planning, Octavius...But I'm not gonna let you do anything"**

**"Oh, call me Opal. Besides, i already got what i needed from you. A blood sample is rather easy to get when you're unconscious"**

The girl held a vile of red liquid in her hand. Peni couldn't let that stay here. She needed to keep her blood to herself. Peni jumped up, tossing the jar in the air and kicking Opal's hand. The girl caught both the jar and the vile. She felt pretty good too!

**"That's fine. I just wanted to see what was going on with you. You know, you're not in the right dimension. And normally that causes rapid cell decay and painful glitching"**

**"Yea, i know. I fixed that"**

**"Not entirely... Maybe you wanna look?"**

Peni was cautious, but she walked over to the microscope that Opal had gestured to. Upon looking, she noticed things were going wrong. Cells were dying, yes, but they were slower than before.

**"You simply slowed down the process. Didn't you? So that means when you do end up glitching, it'll be longer, slower, and much more painful. Don't you think?"**

As if on cue, Peni dropped to the floor. A cry of agony ringing through the room as her body seemed to collide with other versions of herself. The har had hit the ground and broke, allowing Bitsy to be free, but he was in just as much pain as the girl was.

Each second of the pain felt like an eternity. And it lasted much longer than last time. Once it was over, Peni was panting, trying to get air back into her lungs. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't quite stand up. But she still tried.

**"See, I want to help you. It looks like your little transporter broke when you came here...And i only want to get you home"**

**"...You're lying..."**

**"I admit, i do want to learn more about your dimension, and how you slowed down the process of decay, but i can keep myself under control"**

**"So you're not evil?"**

**"Evil? I admit, i do have some strange mannerisms, but _evil?_ Am i really that much different?"**

Peni gave a slight smile. Knowing Opal couldn't see it made her feel a bit better too. She gave a nod and took her bag off her back. She lifted her mask enough so that she could shove some sugary snacks in her mouth. She then pulled it back down and took the tools from her bag.

**"Then can i have the transporter so i can fix it? I can tell you more about my universe while i do"**

Opal nodded and gave her the device, watching intently as Peni worked. The two talked about the differences between their worlds. Opal was fascinated by the fact that Peni lived in the future and had a psychic link to her spider.

The two seemed to get along well! Soon enough they were taking about advanced sciences and theoretical things that were real in Peni's home.

Bitsy still didn't trust Opal. What if this was all actually an act?


	7. 7

**_Wasn't too motivated to write this, so yea..._**

**_it's really short_**

Peni seemed to be happy. She even took off her mask. In busy the short amount of time, she's come to trust Opal enough for that.

Bitsy however, was still just as suspicious. He warned Peni not to take off her mask, but it was too late. She already took it off.

When Peni got the transporter working, she picked up Bitsy, her mask, and her bag. She turned on the transporter, having a grey portal open. Peni said bye to Opal and walked through. She'd fix the whole glitching thing later. For now, she wanted to see her friend again.

The girl climbed in through the open window after trying the door. It was locked. Her eyes closed as she fell onto the couch. A smile on her face as she laid there. Finally. It felt like like home...

Peni and Bisty really shouldn't be there. But what's Peter gonna do? Learn how to use futuristic tech and send her home? He won't. He'll probably just find this to be normal thing to get used to.

Yea, about an hour later, peni was asleep. Peter also showed up. He looked to the colorful child and shook his head. He started to walk past, but upon hearing a cry come from her, he turned back and quickly kneeled by her side.

Peni was glitching again. She needed to get home, but with things glitching this bad, she might not be able to. Bitsy was sitting on the transporter that was on the table next to the couch, and with him glitching too, something went wrong.

The transporter glitched, and soon went out of existence.

When it all stopped, she reached for the device, but feeling only Bitsy made her panic.

**"Where's the thing?! Where'd it go! Peter, i can't get home without it! And i can't make a new one with what you have here! This universe doesn't have the right elements or supplies or even tools!! I'm gonna die here!!"**

**"Peni. Calm down. We can get what you need. You're smart and we'll figure this out together. I promise"**

Peni nodded. She hugged Peter and tried not to cry. Mask in hand and spider on shoulder, the girl seemed to tighten her grip around him as tears ran down her face.

**"I just...i don't wanna die..."**

**"And you won't. I'm telling you"**

Peni didn't let go. a on fact, she held on so tight that if Peter stood up, she'd still cling onto him. She wouldn't let go. No matter what. Peter wasn't used to this, but for Peni, her suffer with this physical affection.

Besides, Peni was still in the suit. It was a little strange to see her in such a thing, but if it made her happy...

Peni finally let go. She looked to Peter and rubbed her eye. She had a plan. If she could get enough silver and copper for wires, she could make a rudimentary version of her transporter.

**"So you think we could get some copper? I know you guys don't have all the tech i do, so i was thinking i could make it again... But you know, old and different..."**

**"That might work... But i don't really know if we can get any here. We'll have to travel a bit..."**

**"That's fine! As long as we get there in... let's see. If the glitching is happening every twelve hours it'll get closer together each day so...12 days. You know, before i end up dying-"**

She gave a small smile. Laughing nervously as she did. Peter pat her head and gave a smile, sure, she couldn't see it, but he knew she could feel it.


End file.
